Count the Ways
by Sivan IXXX
Summary: A bucket of Connorline stories just for the Connorline lovers out there! Some are or will be AU, others in-universe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a Connorline snippet I wrote last night; enjoy!

* * *

**A Bout of Soap and Strange Tides**

It had been a long day out in the field. Those blasted Templars were persistent—and so numerous. Aveline barely had time to eat and drink before they were pelting their bureaus in the city with arrows.

But it was a fight well worth winning. She had the scratches and bruises to prove what had occurred—perhaps one of the most thrilling yet brutal battles she had ever experienced in her career as an Assassin.

When she heard someone sigh gently near her, the female Assassin nearly jumped out of her skin until she remembered she wasn't alone

Connor was the sole reason she was still alive. He had pulled her out of the fire many times over the past several months. And she was grateful.

As Achilles had requested before he passed, they looked out for one another and fought side by side, and the manor was now a mutual abode where they could relax and have a relative form of peace.

Connor had been out all day hunting while Aveline took to the household chores: sweeping and mopping the floor, dusting the shelves, cleaning the kitchen, washing the clothes and such. Several hours passed, and she felt worthy of a good soak in the tub.

After finishing her last chore, Aveline bounded up the stairs to the wash room and promptly closed the door. She shed her clothes quickly and slid into the white tub, letting the warm water soothe her muscles.

"A well deserved bath," she sighed, dipping her head under the water. Upon resurfacing, her mind turned to her male companion.

It had been almost 7 years since they met in the winter of 1777, and who knew that she would leave her home in Louisiana and settle in the forests of the Eastern colonies? Her farewell to Gerald was difficult, but appropriate. He had been after her since they were teens, and as much as she would have liked to have reciprocated her feelings, she simply couldn't bring herself to do it. She loved him dearly, but as a sister did her brother. He didn't want to come to terms with it, but he got over his initial heartbreak and did the best thing a true friend could do: let her find her happiness.

She was content with Connor, finding out about his personality little by little, day by day. He had many scars from the past, but he had a warm heart and a tender soul. One could easily understand why he was so amicable.

A smile appeared on her brown face; just the thought of seeing him smile made her heart quicken its pace. Achilles had done right by sending Connor to aid her in her quest. From that day on, he had been a part of her.

—-

Connor was exhausted from his hunt. Several times, his prey escaped his sights and thrice he had to fight off hungry wolves. His right sleeve had been torn and his flesh had been torn by the nails of the alpha male, but he saw to it that they never bothered him again.

After dropping the deer in the kitchen near the butchering table, he headed upstairs, removing his hood, only to toss his upper garment carelessly into the doorway of his room. He kicked off his boots and loosened his sash as well and tossed them on his discarded clothing.

He was looking forward to another delightful meal with Aveline; she had quite the knack for flavorful food. He wanted to be presentable for dinner, so he had decided a bath was in order as soon as he reached the manor.

Upon opening the door to the washroom, his remained cast to the ground until he heard soft humming, and he looked up, regretting it immediately.

Aveline stood bare with her back to him as she ran her fingers through her dark curls; he was in too much of a shock to say anything, so he merely stood there until her head turned ever so slightly.

Gasping, "Connor!" she shouted, frantically looking for a towel or means of covering. "What are you doing in here?!"

The male Assassin reddened immediately and closed his eyes. "U-uh, I-" Suddenly, something hard made contact with his face and he felt pain blossom across his face. "What was that for?!" he growled, opening his eyes.

"You were watching me! Get out!" She threw another boot in his direction, only to have it hit the wall and fall to the ground. "You've seen me! _All_ of me!"

"Well, not actually…" he started. She stomped towards him and pushed him out the door with one hand while the other held her covering in place.

"Be quiet! Just go!"

"I am sorry!" he apologized, turning around to face her.

"I'm sure you're not sorry! What man apologizes for seeing a naked woman?"

"Me?" he asked with a boyish smile.

Aveline returned the gesture and slammed the door in his face, sighing.

"Men."

* * *

Alright end of one-shot! I will post more very soon, guys!


	2. Chapter 2

******Les Premieres Mots d'Etienne**

* * *

It had been almost two years since Aveline gave birth to our first child, Etienne; I desired another, but we had decided to wait a little longer.

Etienne was growing day by day, and his personality was beginning to blossom. He was an inquisitive child and was not difficult to detach from his mother. In fact, many a time, he cried out for me when he was in his mother's arms.

In many ways, he reminded me of my mother, as well. She would have loved giving him her undivided attention and love. And what would my father have done upon meeting his grandson for the first time? I presume that he would be pleased to be in his company.

But unfortunately, our family had dwindled to just the three of us.

Aveline had left early one morning to buy vegetables and fruit, and left Etienne at home. I woke up soon after she departed and bathed him. Like the quiet child that he was, he allowed me to finish his bath without any protests or spilled water on the floor.

"Papa." I paused in my drying of his soft, curled hair. I thought I had heard a voice; I studied his round, brown face, his green-gray eyes.

I began to dress him, and the voice spoke again, "Papa." I stared at my son, waiting. First his smile appeared, then his dimples and he said again, "Papa."

I could do nothing to stop the smile that appeared on my face. I wanted to call out to Aveline, but I was afraid that with her presence, he would not speak again.

I heard the front door open from the study and I scooped Etienne into my arms to greet Aveline.

"Je reviens(I've returned)! How are my two favorite jeunehommes (gentlemen)?" She placed a firm, heated kiss on my lips and placed one on our son's forehead.

"Maman," he said. Aveline's eyes widened. "Maman."

"Connor," she said breathlessly. "He said…he said…."

"Papa," he said clearly, touching my face.

I chuckled deeply. "He has learned to speak. Pretty soon, he will be running all over the manor."

Aveline leaned her head on my shoulder and brushed her lips against my neck. "Then perhaps we should start on another," she whispered.

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. "When?"

"Tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

******Tombe en Amoureuse**

* * *

Connor always controlled his feelings.

When he was upset, he trained.

When he was angry, he trained some more.

When he was outright furious, he went for a walk in the woods to collect his thoughts.

But today was no day for anger; in fact, everything that encompassed the opposite reverberated in his mind, in his heart, and in his every bone.

He was giddy, like a child. He was skittish, like a young colt.

He wasn't ready. He wasn't sure if he had made a mistake. Maybe it was too soon; maybe this really _wasn't_ what he wanted.

When had he come to such a decision?

_"Je t'aime."_

_"What?"_

_"Je…t'aime," she repeated, tapping his nose playfully. "It's easier for me to say it in my native tongue."_

_"I do not understand French."_

_"Then ask someone who knows, mon amour."_

_…_

_"Stephane."_

_"Oui, Connor?"_

_"What does…'je t'aime' mean?"_

_The French man chuckled. "Simple, Connor. It means 'I love you'." The words struck a chord in his chest, and he found himself breathless. All this time, he thought he had wasted his energy in trying to draw this older woman to him, but his efforts had paid off._

_"Thank you, my friend."_

_"And now, you must make that woman your wife," he told the younger man. Connor stopped in his tracks and turned. "If she loves you, why wait?"_

The more he thought of that day, the more it calmed him; he took a deep breath and stopped pacing in the hallway of the manor. Almost a year had passed since Achilles' death, and the house had grown too quiet for his liking. Maybe a few dogs would fill the silence—some children?

The thought made his temperature rise quickly, and he tugged at his shirt that was beginning to feel too tight.

When he had finally managed to distract himself from the moment, there was a soft rapping at the door, and his heart began to thud loudly in his chest all over again.

Eager yet nervous, he opened the door, and there she stood—tall, elegant and breathtaking in the evening sunset.

The twilight made her hazel eyes glow like embers in the fireplace, and he found himself getting lost in them until his eyes focused on her entire face. Still youthful, though she was no fresh-faced teenager.

"Aveline."

She beamed. "Connor." He allowed her inside, and willed himself not to touch her; the time was not right. "I always thought this place was beautiful, inside and out," she told him, heading up the stairs. Her white cotton dress hugged her slim waist, and he watched as the skirts moved with each step she took.

He willed himself to follow, clearing his throat, "This manor is now yours, as well."

She walked slowly down the hall, to the last room on the right and sat on the large bed, loosening her hair. "It is."

Connor hesitated at first under her gaze, and then moved over to the bed and sat next to her. The room was silent for a few moments. "I am humbled by the fact that you accepted my proposal," he said softly, trailing his finger up her bare arm. Her skin was soft and warm, like a sun-drenched blanket made of the finest silk.

"I had been waiting for it; I would not rather have any other but you." They looked into one another's eyes before she leaned in and sealed his mouth with hers. Connor immediately returned the gesture with a little more force as he cupped her face with his hands. Her own laid flat on his chest as they broke apart.

"You must forgive me for being…hesitant. I have never become this intimate with a woman," he fessed unashamedly.

Aveline smiled reassuringly, grasping his chin in her finger tips. "And I have never done this with a man in my life."

He pressed his forehead to hers before he left another kiss on her lips. "Then we shall learn together."


	4. Chapter 4

******My Mother and I**

* * *

It has been almost thirty years since I last beheld her face, held her warm hand, ran my fingers through her soft hair that smelled of lavender.

I was ashamed to say that I could not remember her face. If she were still alive and her face was the same as the day I had last seen her, I would know. My heart would tell me it was her.

My wife has asked me about her many times; I refuse to answer. It is a silent oath that I took the day she passed from this world and into the next.

Her life, her name, her beauty-I had to safeguard it in my memory, but even there, it was not safe. More recent memories-the destruction of the Homestead, my travels in Mexico, the tender moments I spent with Aveline, and the births of my children-they were beginning to erase her from my mind and heart.

I could not allow that to happen. Without her, I had no connection to my former life. She was my anchor to the past. So from time to time, I would venture alone, deep into the bowels of the forests surrounding our home, and reflect as I gave myself over to the glimpses of my childhood.

"Mother, why do I look different from the other children?"

"You never asked this question before ken'niwa (little one); why do you ask?"

My eyes were downcast in shame. The other children were not kind to me that day. "Because…the other children. They called me a devil child. They said I belonged with the white faces in the cities." I willed myself not to cry, but I was hurt; I did not understand why such a small thing would make them hate me.

_A single tear fell from my eye and my mother was quick to wipe it away. "They do not understand, but merely repeat what they hear the adults say. Do not worry about them and their words. You belong here, with me."_

_"But what if they keep teasing me?"_

_"It will eventually cease when they see it does not bother you. Be strong, Ratohnahake:ton." My tears immediately ceased, and she wrapped me tight in her arms._

_Her heart beat matched mine._

_xxx_

_It was late at night, and we should have been inside the village walls by then, but the Clan Mother knew we were out and simply turned a blind eye._

_"Which animal is that, Mother?" I asked, pointing up at the white dots that littered the sky._

_"That is a wolf that lived a hard life. On the day of his birth, his mother died, and he was forced to live in wild alone until a male bear picked him up and raised him. Throughout his entire life, he had no peace, but he was happy because he had many friends in the forest._

_One day, when he was still a young wolf, he encountered an older, mean wolf that wanted to kill him._

_He nearly lost his life, but he managed to beat the older wolf. He hurried home to tell the bear what happened, but upon entering the cave, he found the old bear dead, having passed in his sleep. The young wolf cried to the moon for days; his friends could not do anything to make him feel better, so he went off on his own._

_Some time after he left the cave, he encountered a female wolf, and they became good friends. Eventually, they had pups together, and he had finally found peace."_

_"Wow, Mother! Did that really happen?" I asked. The story had intrigued my young, impressionable mind._

_She gathered me in her arms and kissed my forehead softly. "Of course, but the wolf was a man. He was tall and dark, and possessed great strength, even though he was hurting deeply inside."_

_"I hope that does not happen to anyone else."_

Little did I know that that man's experiences would foreshadow my own. The end to his story was satisfying to me as a child, but now, as a grown man, I realize that not all happy endings make a person forget about the sacrifices made to achieve true peace.

I know the pain of loss.

I know the pain of suffering.

I know the pain of betrayal.

But I also know the strength of love. It is something that I will never forget.

_"Ziio is having her baby, Clan Mother. It is coming early."_

_"Go to her, my daughter. I will be there shortly." The young woman hurried from the tent and the older woman reached for her cane, quietly taking her time up the hill._

_Her daughter had slept with conceived a child for a white man; the other women in the village would curse her under their breaths while some would envy her. If the settlers did not push them out of the valley, he would become Village Chief one day. And no doubt, he would be a fine warrior; the way Ziio complained about his constant kicking and her bottomless appetite foretold the birth of a big, strong man fit for battle._

_When she stepped foot in the tent, Ziio was in the middle of a push and the women around her looked very nervous._

_"She has been bleeding ever since she began to birth the child. If the baby is not delivered soon, they will both die," the eldest told the Clan Mother._

_"There is nothing that we can do but encourage her to keep pushing," she replied, watching her daughter struggle._

_There was blood staining the blankets beneath her body, and the baby's head was the only thing visible._

_"Ziio, keep pushing," her younger sister encouraged her._

_"I cannot. I am tired." _

_"Have strength, Ziio," her mother said._

_With one more final push, the baby was out, and immediately, it began crying at the top of its lungs. The eldest of the Clan Mother's daughters took the child and shushed it, wrapping it in a blanket. Her eyes fell over her younger sister's form. "Ziio is not breathing."_

_They all leaned in close and began murmuring to one another. "What shall we do, Clan Mother?" one asked._

_"We wait." The baby finally quieted, and they all waited in desperation for their sister to open her eyes._

_Moments passed. Minutes passed and they nearly lost hope until she took one large gasp of air and opened her eyes._

_"My baby," she breathed, searching frantically for it._

_"He is here, sister. What will you name him?" she asked, handing the child to her. The moment he opened his eyes, she remembered his father's face clearly in her mind. It would not be easy to forget with a constant reminder, the golden brown irises pointing an accusing finger at her because of her love for a white man._

_"Ratohnahake:ton."_


	5. Chapter 5

******Surprise**

* * *

I did not know what to get for Aveline. There was no special occasion on the horizon. It had not yet been a year since we had married. I simply had…an inkling of sorts to show her I cared about her in more than just words and actions coupled with being husband and wife.

I had never cared to ask what she liked. Achilles would not have known, or perhaps he would have; he had been married. But he was no longer alive. Stephane was as gentle as poison oak when it came to women, and Mr. Faulkner would joke and jester about my ignorance until the next day.

I searched for Prudence, Myriam, and Dobby that day, but they had all disappeared. Perhaps they were out doing…woman things together, so I had not a clue as to where they could have been. I spent the whole evening brooding, wondering what I was to do about this situation.

That night, when we were lying in bed and I had her curled up against my chest, I listened carefully to everything she was saying to get some ideas as to her interests.

"Maybe we should look into buying another boat, Connor. For the shipping business, I mean." Her soft fingers continued to dance across my knuckles.

"Perhaps, but enough about the business. We are trying to be at peace, so that we may sleep. Is there anything else you would like to talk about?" I asked, kissing her bare shoulder.

"Not really…" she drew out. Aveline was making this difficult.

"What about your day?"

"What about it?" I sighed quietly, trying to remain calm. She was the sharpest woman I knew, but even she could be very dull at times.

"Did everything go as planned?"

"Oh, yes! Dave's mare foaled today, a pretty red-skinned mare. He'll breed her with a purebred if he's smart. How was my cooking today?"

I smoothed the skin just above her navel, replying, "As good as any other day." I felt her stomach muscles tighten under my fingertips as she chuckled.

"You think I don't notice when you're ready to spit out the trash I make?" She turned over to face me, her nose grazing mine. "Always be honest with me, Connor."

"I promise I will." She pressed her lips to mine and I held her close by her neck, expecting to feel the leather that held her necklace fast to her body. "Where is your necklace?" I asked as she hovered over me.

"It broke," she stated in an emotionless tone. Her eyes focused intensely on my face and she kissed me again, deepening it after each time she pulled away. "Pourquoi devrions-nous nous inquiéter d'un collier stupide?" she said, her lips still on mine before closing the gap between us again.

I fixed her to my body and rolled so that we switched positions before I blew out the candle.

* * *

Early the following morning, I sought out to find everything I needed for her gift, but not before we had a very tense argument that nearly forfeited my search.

I woke up before her, silently admiring her beauty until she roused from sleep. Her green-brown eyes opened slowly, and a grin crept across her face as she leaned in closer to me.

"Bon matin, mon amour." She leaned in to kiss me; I did not respond. I had an objective in mind. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No," I replied, sitting up, placing my feet on the cold wooden floorboards. Aveline snaked her hands around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Bon." Her lips pecked the side of my face. "I thought you were upset about last night."

"Last night?" I echoed.

"I…ambushed you," she replied meekly.

"I am not upset about our intimacy. Do not worry," I assured her. Aveline's hold on me tightened and she kissed my jaw this time before whispering in my ear, "Of course not, beloved." Her teeth softly bit into the flesh of my ear lobe and I unlatched her arms from my body. I would not get anything done with her acting so…amorous.

As I redressed, she stood up with me, her blouse barely grazing her upper thigh. "I see what's happening here."

"Aveline-"

"You don't want me anymore!" she accused, tears welling in her eyes. "You're bored with me. I knew this would happen. I'm sure you want someone younger than me-" I stopped buttoning my shirt and held her by her arms.

"Aveline, I feel no such thing. I was and always have been taken by you."

"Then why am I not receiving anything in return? You didn't return my kiss, you're eager to be away from me-I didn't think you were the kind of man to outgrow his love for his wife."

"Why are you saying such things? You are conjuring up dark thoughts from your own insecurities! I am loyal, and I will always return to you. But I do not have time to argue about this." I let her go, fastened my boots, and hurried out of the room before even one tear fell from her face.

When I returned that evening, she was curled up on the couch under my coat, sleeping quietly with a book next to her. The logs in the fireplace had recently been lit aflame.

I thought to wait until tomorrow to speak to her until she called out my name and I stopped.

"Connor?" Her voice sounded so sorrowful and wrought with tears. She immediately got to her bare feet and rushed over to throw herself into my chest. I immediately returned the gesture, nearly crushing her against my body. Aveline pulled away slightly, staring up at me with tear-stricken eyes. "I-I'm sorry I accused you of being disloyal; I don't know what came over me-" I held either side of her face in my hands, thumbing away the tears.

"It was nothing, my love," I assured her, silencing her with a tender kiss. "No one else can make me act the way I do but you. You are my every thought and desire."

"Then why did you leave?" she asked.

I pulled away to tug something out of my pocket, and once in full view, she gasped.

"Connor…" I did not hesitate to secure it around her long, graceful neck. It had taken the course of the day, but it was well worth it. The jade and turquoise beads made her skin glow as bright as the embers in the hearth. "It's beautiful. I don't deserve this."

"As my beloved wife, you deserve more than you believe. Only the most respectable, honored and dignified women of the Kanien:kehaka wear such rare jewelry." She stared at me a moment before wrapping her arms around my neck and inclining my head for another embrace.

"Now…what is it that you want from me?" she purred.

I lifted her chin so that she was forced to look at me. With a smirk, I pressed my forehead to hers and replied, "My firstborn son."


	6. Chapter 6

******Leap of Faith**

* * *

Aveline was impulsive, hard-headed at times, and a little overconfident in her abilities, but she was an invaluable ally-

And everything I could expect from a woman I would want to claim as my own.

She helped me heal from past scars and was determined to build trust between us; we were the only Assassins for vast stretches of land beyond the Frontier. I, on the other hand, provided her with security and acceptance, something neither of us had possessed in the adult part of our lives.

We found exactly what we needed in each other in a short amount of time, but neither of us had the courage to act.

The first time we shared an embrace, I knew we would be together forever.

It had been a long day; the Templars were ruthless in their chase, desperate to be rid of us.

While I feared that we would not survive to see another sunrise, she was laughing, e_njoying _ the constant threat of death behind us.

We only had one horse between the two of us; she had decided to sit behind me, firing and reloading her pistol in steady intervals. I did not have time to make sure that she was actually detaining them; the road was growing increasingly narrow at an alarming rate.

"Aveline, they are certain to shoot us if the road narrows any further!" I shouted behind me. We were wedged between two walls of rock, and if I remembered correctly, the road ran parallel to a river in the valley below.

"I have an idea!" she shouted back at me. Her hands grazed my sides and she snatched the reigns from my hands, directing the horse.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded. I looked behind us; they were closing the gap I had created very quickly.

"Trust me, Connor!" Growling, I removed my own pistol and fired, hitting the closest Red Coat in the chest. He let go of the reigns and fell off of his horse.

"You had better do something quick!" With an fox-like grin, she steered the horse right; the road was becoming a cliff at an alarming rate. "What are you doing?!"

"Saving our skin!" she shouted. The horse leaped off the edge and we plummeted for an eternity until our bodies hit the surface of the water. I plummeted down quite a distance before I swam up to the surface, taking in large gulps of air. Aveline resurfaced soon after me, laughing as she swam over to me and clung onto my back. I carried her to the shore and collapsed onto my back, breathing hard.

She continued to chuckle to herself as she rested her head on my chest. "I do not find anything humorous about being drenched from head to toe."

"The Red Coats are too scared to come after us."

"How did you know we would survive?"

She placed her hands on either side of me and lowered her head so that our noses barely touched. We had never been this close before. "I took a leap of faith."

We stared at one another in silence for a moment, and then I grabbed her and pinned her underneath me. Her cheeks rouged under her brown skin as my lips hovered over hers just a breath away. "Warn me next time," I told her, and then I sealed my mouth over hers.


	7. Chapter 7

******Pride**

* * *

"You really shouldn't be here, Connor."

"Why not?"

"You should be at home with her," Stephane suggested.

"Who?"

"Connor, don't be stupide. Your wife. Your _pregnant _wife, Aveline. She's due any day, non?"

My mind returned to the day that she revealed that she was with child.

_"Connor, could you come here for a moment?" Aveline asked in a sing-song voice. Her melodic tone always lifted my spirits._

_She was in the study room with her back to me, wearing a blue form-fitting gown that swept the wooden floor._

_"Yes?"_

_"It's not easy for me to say this, so I'll just ask you: do you want to hear the good news first or the bad news?"_

_My heart faltered a little. "Bad news first; I do not want to go to bed in a sour mood."_

_"D'accord (okay)…the bad news is, we lost 3 ships in the Caribbean Sea and a hefty amount of merchandise."_

_I felt my brows creasing together. "Exactly how much?"_

_"Seven thousand dollars."_

_"I told Faulkner it was a bad idea," I growled, clenching my fists. "How are we to replace 3 ships in the high season? Our demand is at its peak and we are lacking transport." I stared hard at the ground; the old fool had insisted that they sail ahead of the storm rather than wait two days to set out for Saint Domingue._

_"Connor…" Aveline drew out. Her warm, soft hands cupped either side of my face. I looked up into her green-brown eyes. "This too shall pass. We'll do fine; I know we will. It'll take some time to rebuild those 3 ships and hire more men, but it will happen." She pressed her lips softly to mine, and I gave in, gently holding her hands in mine as our foreheads touched._

_"What is the good news?" I asked, my eyes still closed._

_"Well…It's a surprise. Keep your eyes closed." I heeded her words, and felt her hands leave mine to guide them. My palms landed on something warm and slightly round._

_I immediately opened my eyes and realized what was in my hands. Our eyes met, and I could not find a word to say to her._

_"You are…with child," I stated._

_Aveline nodded her head, a warm smile on her lips. "I wasn't sure at first."_

_I could not believe it. "I am to be…a father? How did you keep this from me?"_

_"I didn't start to show until last month. August will mark my fifth." Elated, I grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her with such passion I never knew I possessed._

_"I love you."_

My face hurt from smiling so much that day; any moment now, my firstborn would be arriving into the world.

"Yes, she is. She insisted that I come here to be with my friends."

"Perhaps that is so because she knows you'll be in the house with the child as much as she will be. We will always be here, Connor, but babies grow up faster than you realize. You'd want to be there when the child is born," Stephane counseled me.

I weighed his words in my mind, and got to my feet. "Thank you, Stephane."

"Bonne nuit, my friend. And congratulations," he raised his mug of beer to me, and the others a part of the bachelor group did so as well.

The moment I exited the pub, I nearly ran into a woman who seemed to be in quite a hurry. "Mister Connor! Come quick!" she exclaimed. It was Myriam.

"What has happened?" I demanded.

"Aveline-she's gone into labor!" Without delay, I sprinted as fast as I could down the night road, wishing I were there already.

As I approached the Homestead, I could hear her yelling; it was almost inhuman. I shoved open the door and hurried upstairs to our bedroom. There was another woman present-Prudence, urging her to keep breathing and pushing.

Aveline looked to be in extreme pain; I was partial to blame for it. But I loved her for such a sacrifice.

"Aveline, your husband is here," she told her.

"Connor!" she groaned; I was at her side, holding her hand. "You made it."

"I would not miss this." I kissed her forehead, and moments later, she began yelling at the top of her lungs again.

"Keep pushing, dear! The head is almost out!" Her small fingers nearly crushed mine as she took a deep breath and began pushing again. Sweat fell from her face in beads as she leaned forward, grinding her teeth. "It's out!" Aveline fell back against the pillow, breathing hard and heavy. "That was the quickest birth I've ever witnessed." I watched as Prudence cut the flesh connecting my wife and child and then scooped the child into a blanket.

The loud, definite cry from its lungs made me chuckle as I got to my feet. He would be a fighter.

"It's a boy, Connor," she told me, handing my firstborn to me. He continued to cry as I cradled him, yet immediately quieted when I shushed him and touched the locks on his crown with my fingertips. He was quite large for a newborn, and a healthy shade of brown that I knew would mirror either my own skin or his mother's.

"What shall we name him, Connor?" Aveline asked.

"I am partly responsible for this night, so you have the honor of naming our first child."

"Etienne," she replied quickly. "Etienne Kenway."

I watched him as he slept, his rosy cheeks full and round. "Welcome to the world, ken'niwa'a."

End of excerpt.

Ken'niwa'a means "it is little" or in this case, "little one".


	8. Chapter 8

******Embers**

* * *

_She was so close. I could feel her. But the heat surrounding us was just as powerful. I did not have much time. I had to save her._

_Her eyes…I did not like the way she looked at me. They looked fearful-and hopeless._

_"Go," she told me, pushing me away from the beam laying across her lap._

_"No. I can save you." I tried a bit harder, pushing the wood, but it would not budge. It had to; she had to be freed._

_I needed her._

_"Ratonhnhaké:ton, you must leave me."_

_"No!" I did not want to cry. I refused to. But she wanted me to leave her to die._

_"Go, my son! There is no need for the both of us to die." She pushed me away, hard, and I stood back. I did not want to take my eyes off of her. "I will be by your side, always and forever." The roof began to fall, and I had no choice but to run._

_"I love you."_

I woke up breathing hard, as if I had been immersed in water until that moment. The summer's heat was intense. Sweat trickled down my forehead before I wiped it off and kicked the blankets off of my body.

Quietly, I made my way down the stairs to the kitchen to draw some water. I had conjured up the same nightmare-no, memory-several times this week. She was constantly in my head, her pain-stricken eyes, her last words to me.

Her death was my fault. If I had not gone so far, if I were stronger-

A floorboard creaked and I turned quickly. She had awakened, but I barely recognized her without her hat or her braids. Her dark hair fell in waves about her shoulders.

"Another nightmare, Connor?" she asked. I remained silent and resumed drinking my water; I was in no mood for answering questions. "I guess that's a yes." I could hear her walking towards me; we had already discussed touching-

"Was it about…her?" she inquired softly. I knew she could hear me talking in my sleep through the thin walls of the manor.

"Do not press the matter. Go back to sleep," I told her.

"Connor," she sighed, placing her hand on my arm. "You won't forgive yourself if you-"

"What if I am not deserving of forgiveness?" I demanded. "I let her die, Aveline."

"You were just a child," she reasoned, going for my hand. I moved it away; she seemed irritated by my gesture. "There was nothing you could do."

"I could have stayed to help her."

"And you would have died trying!" she exclaimed. "You wouldn't be here now, alive and fully grown if she hadn't made you leave."

I turned my back to her. "At least I would have died knowing I hadn't abandoned her."

She grabbed my arms and turned me around; she had never used her strength against me. Her earthen-colored eyes were full of fire. "You sound foolish, you know that? You were just a baby! If you were a grown man, she'd still be here, but you weren't. You had no control over what happened that day!"

"It doesn't matter!" I shouted back, feeling anger rise into my chest. I seized her by the shoulders. "It was my fault! I had ventured too far into the woods-"

"And Lee and the others would have killed you along with everyone else! Don't you understand? Because of your actions, you were able to save yourself which is what your mother would have wanted, Connor!"

"Why do you even care?!" I demanded. We glared hard into each other's eyes, and moments later, my lips were on hers, savoring the sweet taste of her mouth.

Aveline surprised me when she responded, raking her fingers through my hair as she did so. Her back hit the countertop, causing the pots to clatter noisily to the ground and we broke apart, staring at one another intensely-not with hate, but with something much more powerful.

She began to walk away, but I grabbed her and covered her mouth with mine. My instinct was quickly taking over; I did not care if I had lost control. Not at this moment.

"I need you," I groaned hoarsely. Aveline nodded her head, and I picked her up carried her up the stairs and into the recesses of my room.

"Are these bones?" she asked, tracing my necklace with her fingertip.

"Yes. They are the teeth of a bear."

"I had no idea they were so…big. Was it your first kill?"

"Yes. I was fifteen, and he was angry-and large. But he was an easy feat," I replied softly, watching the embers of the fire glow in the hearth. Her finger ceased in its travels, and she laid her palm flat on my chest, near my heart.

"Is that where this scar came from?" she asked, running her fingers over my rib cage. I shifted under her light, feathery touch.

"No. I was climbing a tree and nearly fell; if the branch had not been there, I would not be able to walk."

"Very fortunate indeed. You aren't afraid to test your limits."

"I failed tonight."

She lifted her head to look into my eyes. "What do you mean?"

I shifted my gaze to her. "I surpassed my limit…with you."

Her face reddened as she lay her head on my chest once again, and I smoothed my hand over her bare side. "The fire needs more wood." She started to get up from the bed, but I pulled her to me once again.

Aveline seemed surprised by my behavior-or perhaps it was the smirk on my lips. "Let the embers die. We do not need the light for now."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Fruits of Autumn**

**1784**

* * *

Aveline was in a very chipper mood one day in the spring of 1784. She was humming, and she was cleaning-usually she left that to me, as one of my 'daily chores' as if I am a child.

Before midday, we usually had at least one disagreement before we made up and covered it over with love. But today, she was all smiles and hugs, something I had to grow accustomed to. Although we were far past such gestures, I still had trouble accepting affection from her.

When summer came, I often awakened to an empty side of the bed, her warmth having been gone for some time already. I always found her downstairs, drinking tea in the study and reading a book or fixing the hem of a skirt. Before I set out to town, she would kiss me good-bye, but they lingered a bit longer than usual. I sensed something was wrong, but she dismissed my concern with a wave of her hand and an assuring palm on my cheek.

Sometimes I would return to her and she would be resting on our bed, her hands folded neatly across her midsection, or she'd be in the bath, singing loud enough to fill the empty halls with her voice.

It seemed as though we were spending less and less time together as husband and wife, and had become something similar to roommates. I never bothered her with the normalcies of marriage, but rather let her have her space.

Then one night, it was as if we were newlyweds all over again. We awakened entangled in each other's arms, and she kept whispering something soft in French as we lay there.

Not a day went by when she didn't pull me into a room, beckon me with her lashes, or send me a longing glance for quite some time; I wondered why she had become so amorous.

When summer as well as autumn departed from the Homestead, Aveline began to sit in front of the fireplace, wrapped in a blanket. She left the couch for our meals together, but would always return to the divan once she finished. Once in the bed, I had the custom of holding her close to me, but she resorted to sleeping on the far edge of the bed, leaving a wide gap between us.

Then one day, the answer to my concerns was revealed.

One night before bed, before I made my presence known to her, she had dressed in one of her long gowns for sleeping, and stopped to cradle her belly.

It was small, not quite completely round, but it was there.

And she was singing a lullaby barely above a whisper.


	10. Chapter 10

******Once Gone, Forever Here**

* * *

I had not heard from Aveline in weeks. Her lack of response was beginning to worry me; something must have happened to her.

No; she's much too intelligent to let some bandit overwhelm her. I had not said anything wrong in my last letter; I accepted her desire to visit the Homestead once again, after I traveled to New Orleans for the summer.

In a month's time, she came to my door.

I barely recognized her. Her once bronze skin was now ashen and pale, and her eyes lacked the same luster they possessed upon our first encounter. She looked so frail and weak, like a husk of the woman I was beginning to love.

"Aveline, I have not heard from you in months. What has happened?" She brushed past me to enter the home as if I had not asked her a question. I followed her into the study room where the fireplace cradled the embers of chopped wood.

I waited as she stood in the middle of the room in her blue dress coat, its white fringes coated in dirt from her travel through the earth. She began to remove the coat, revealing a clean, white dress that hugged her chest.

"Sometimes you wait your whole life for something good to happen, and when it does, you should know better than to believe it'll last," she told me in a soft voice. There were traces of pain in her tone.

"Aveline, you are speaking in puzzles. Make sense." I stepped closer to her and she turned around, tears streaking her face.

"My mother has passed. They promised her peace and freedom, and-and they killed her instead!" she yelled, pulling at her hair. "I can hear her calling out to me, begging me to save her! I should have stayed in Mexico!" I attempted to gather her in my arms, but she moved away too quickly. "This is my fault! First my father, then Gerald, now my mother!" She began to weep loudly, concealing her face from me with her hands as I approached her again.

"Aveline, calm down," I assured her, grabbing her by the hooks of her elbows. She gave in and buried her face in my clothes. I led her to the couch and allowed her to curl up in my lap. After a few minutes, she calmed, breathing hard against my chest. "There was nothing you could do to know what would happen."

Aveline rested her forehead on my chin. "I hate myself for this. I'll never see her again."

"She is at peace in death; be thankful that she is no longer suffering."

"I have no one now," she sighed.

I gently grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me. "Your mother will always be with you, Aveline. We are only gone in the flesh once, but our spirits are forever here."


	11. Chapter 11

******Winter at the Homestead**

* * *

While I was out hunting this afternoon, I had managed to catch sight of a large buck that would have made a fine pelt.

As I readied my bow and arrow to take it down, something cold hit the side of my face. Since I failed to maintain balance, I fell to the snow.

When I got to my feet, the buck had fled and I was alone.

But I could hear soft giggling not too far away. I turned towards the bushes and discovered the culprit laughing at me.

"I do not find this one bit amusing," I told her.

She stepped towards me, grinning like a five year old girl. For a woman with high status and wealth, she was quite strange. "It's just a little fun, mon cher. You can have some fun every once in a while."

I maintained my glare as she stooped over and scooped up some more snow.

"Aveline, if you-" Before I could finish, the snow painfully collided with my face. I wiped it off just in time to see her running away from me.

A wise decision on her part. I gave chase, quickly closing the gap between us. I had navigated the snow for many seasons now; she was used to the muggy climate of the South.

At the right moment, I leaped towards her and tackled her to the blanket of snow, careful not to crush her. She laughed with reckless abandon as we lay there; her face was buried deep in my chest until her cacophony had ended.

Placing her palms flat on the plane of my chest, she stared down at me with her unusual, green-brown eyes. She leaned down and kissed me; I was still flustered with her and thus refused to return it.

"That does not make up for the stag," I told her.

Aveline tapped the point of my nose, smiling as warm as the afternoon sun in the sky. "This is why I like vacationing here in the winter."


	12. Chapter 12

******Interwoven**

* * *

I could not believe it. They were gone. My tortoise shell beads were gone. I do not know where they are, or where they could have dropped. They could be anywhere.

My mother had given them to me, one red and one green. I liked the familiarity of them in my hair. Now they were forever lost.

Achilles did not suspect a thing, for he was used to my calm behavior. Outside, I was the same, but inside, my spirit was crushed. They were the last gifts she had ever given to me.

There were no pressing matters to tend to that day, so I decided to walk the hidden paths by the river, alone and in deep thought.

With the war coming to a climax and the Templars decreasing in rank, there was less and less to ponder as plans were interrupted, and actions were ceased. We had made much progress, my friends and I.

I am hopeful that one day, this war will be over and—

I ceased in my tracks, looking for the creature that had disturbed the calm undergrowth of the bushes. If my eyes weren't deceiving me, the golden brown pair staring right back at me were human.

I had only seen such eyes on one woman. "Aveline."

"Zut!" she snapped her fingers, standing at her full height. The brown woman rounded the bush and stood in front of me with a smile. "How'd you know it was me, cher?"

"Your eyes."

"Bien sur," she sighed, falling into my chest. Just before she could wrap her arms around my waist as she was accustomed to doing, I pulled away, looking down the road. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied quickly.

"Connor, you know you cannot hide anything from me. Come. Let's sit by the river." Without further protests on his end, she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the same oak tree we had slept under one afternoon.

She sat first with her long legs in front of her and patted her lap. "Lie down."

I raised my brows. "What?"

"Lie down, Connor." Her stare was beginning to make me uncomfortable, so I obliged. I laid my head in the soft grass, and she laughed. "Put your head in my lap."

I did not know what she was up to, but I did it anyway, feeling her warmth radiating through her clothes. Her nimble fingers began to comb through my hair; I felt my scalp tingle with each tug.

"Now, tell me what's bothering you."

"I lost my mother's braid beads."

"How unfortunate. I'm sure they were special to you."

"They were a gift." I felt my eyes growing heavy. "The only things she left behind for me."

"Not to worry; I'm sure they're somewhere safe," she assured me. "For now, just rest, Connor. You need it." I felt something warm and soft on my forehead; her eyes were level with mine until she pulled away, resuming her kneading through my hair. Before I fell asleep, I heard her humming something soft and light.

Something my mother used to sing to me.

When I awakened, dusk had fallen over the land and Aveline was curled up next to me, the tip of her nose close to mine. I sat up and took in a heavy breath when I felt something graze my cheek.

Carefully I grabbed at it; it was made of metal, heavy and solid. I gave it a close look; it was a pair of beads made of pure gold. My braid had been tightened, as well.

"Aveline."

Her eyes immediately opened and she grinned. "Oui?"

"The beads." She sat up alongside me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Consider them a gift. I found them…in my mother's jewelry chest," she replied quietly, staring at the ground.

"Then I must return them," I replied, starting to remove them before she looked up and grabbed my hands.

"No. They are yours now. When I saw them…they reminded me of you: refined and bold." I stared into her golden eyes for a moment; she leaned in and placed her lips softly on mine.

"From now on, Connor, we are forever interwoven."


	13. Chapter 13

******Moment's Reprieve**

* * *

Aveline and I decided to take a walk yesterday. We had a wonderful time talking, although she spoke more than I did. She has a habit of rambling in French when she's excited; I find it quite interesting. We decided to rest underneath the shade of a large tree when the sun became too intense. Aveline fell asleep first; I let her rest her head on my chest with her arm wrapped around mine, intertwining them like the vines of summer fruit.

It felt strange, to have her so close to me other than when we're in battle. She's warm-and soft, so unlike the harsh, cold ground that I walk towards an uncertain future.

I look down at her as she sleeps. She seems to be at peace; I hope she's dreaming well for the both of us. I wonder what tomorrow has waiting for us; will we ever be able to retire from this way of life-perhaps together? Raise children away from bloodshed and heartache to follow it? I do not know the answer, but I do not travel the roads of uncertainty alone.

I removed her hat so that she may sleep better, and I gently raked my hand through her raven-colored hair. She is beautiful, kissed by the sun and as lively as a young doe. I leave a kiss on her forehead and decide that I will give dreaming another chance.

This may be our only moment's reprieve.


	14. Chapter 14

Connor Kenway didn't know what to expect when he moved to New Orleans to fill in for a retiring professor. He had heard the South was full of nothing but mosquitoes and the sun.

He expected change, but not quite like he experienced shortly after his arrival.

Aveline de Grandpre was his best student.

She studied for every test.

She answered every question correctly.

Her labs were done perfectly.

And her grades were the highest in class.

Academically, he loved her.

But outside of that, he knew nothing about her, except the brunette named Elaine was her close friend. And that her father died of cancer a few years ago, and her mother was off curing the indigenous people of Mexico that lived in the foothills and jungles. As far as her personality, her likes, her dislikes were concerned, he didn't know anything.

And he preferred it that way. He was engaged to be married. He and Deborah had been dating for years, dancing around the inevitable. If he wasn't grading papers, he was chatting with her and her family over the phone or face to face.

So when Aveline started showing up to class late, disheveled, and sometimes looking exhausted from a sleepless night, he didn't notice. However, when her grades started to slip, he began to pay more attention.

He asked the twenty-five year old woman what was going on, and she politely excused herself every time. It was starting to bother him, and Deborah was starting to notice that he was distracted. She thought nothing of it until he started asking her why a woman would suddenly start doing the opposite of what she was used to; when their conversations centered around nothing but this mystery person he kept bringing up, she had no choice but to see for herself who this person was.

Aveline de Grandpre, a woman not too much younger than her, was her name. She was very beautiful, and no doubt, Connor noticed that much—or maybe it was just her own insecurities eating away at her.

Unfortunate for her, she always possessed doubt when it came to the men she dated, and this time was no different.

One day, she had decided to surprise him with lunch in a basket when she caught him talking to the same woman who had been on both of their minds for some time now.

She was even more attractive than she had imagined. Something immediately struck her heart like lightning as a sickening feeling washed over her. But she continued to watch them interact anyway.

They were standing very close to one another, and he was talking in a low voice, as if he knew someone was watching them. His back was to her, but she could see the brown-skinned beauty's features taut in anxiety.

She looked like she wanted to cry, and no surprise, moments later she did, and her future husband was quick to embrace her.

Deborah didn't want to believe it. He was faithful, he was honest, he was loyal. He was Connor Kenway, the man she had known for truth and chivalry for nearly a decade.

She looked on, waiting for something else to happen and nearly died after what occurred next.

"I don't know what to do, Connor. Everyone is telling me to marry him, but I don't want to," Aveline sighed.

"Then you don't have to. You have a choice." He stood in front of her, closer than they had ever been before. Even during their tutoring sessions, he maintained a safe distance from her, but for some reason, today was different.

She had finally opened up to him; she was scared, confused, alone, and worried. He could see it in the moments of silence between them, but it wasn't just his concern for her mental health that drew him in. It was her natural feminine charm, her lighthearted sense of humor, even her scent of strawberry and vanilla was alluring.

And he knew she was drawn to him, as well. Whenever he drew close, her face reddened and she could barely form a coherent sentence. Her eyes followed him wherever he went and she pretended not to notice the smooth skin on his neck and chest that peeked above his button-up shirts.

He kept telling himself that he loved Dobby, but his heart was telling him otherwise. He found himself looking forward to talking to Aveline, being near her—and oh, did he want to touch her. She looked so soft, so delicate, yet warm and embracing. Just the thought of his fingertips on her brown skin sent chills down his spine.

"You can say no." She looked up into his eyes and immediately broke down and started crying. Connor gathered her in his arms, trying to ease her distress without becoming too familiar with the feel of her. He was right; she was padded and soft, like warm pillows. She sniffled, and then pulled away just enough to look into his eyes.

They stared at one another, their expressions blank, until Connor inclined his head and pressed his lips to hers.

She had seen enough.

He didn't love her anymore. If at all.

Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Deborah hurried off the college campus and drove; drove away from the campus and to the restaurant where she had had several interesting conversations with a certain sous chef, but denied the flutterings in her heart. Each occasion, Connor was not around, and he—as well as she—took the small window of freedom and jumped through.

She really hoped he was working a shift that day.

After their first kiss, Connor knew he was in love with Aveline.

It wasn't a last minute thought, it wasn't out of pity, and he certainly wasn't on drugs.

But when she pulled away in shock and embarrassment, he knew she thought otherwise. He could see that she was lying to herself; her eyes were heated and heavy with passion, yet she claimed that it was wrong, that he was getting married and she was his student.

"I'm not married yet and you're well over age," he told her. She was scared, he knew. Scared of telling her best friend that no, she didn't love him the way he loved her.

So Aveline avoided him like the plague after that, and he was reminded that he had a woman that wanted him. But he no longer wanted her, yet he couldn't find the right time to tell her it was over.

What would her parents think?

He had to tell Deborah. So one day after work, he drove to her modern two story house and discovered that she was home early—and apparently had a visitor. She hadn't even bothered to close the front door completely, so he let himself inside.

It didn't take long for him to realize what was going on. He could hear them—her, hollering as if possessed, and he knew it was over.

She called the next morning and told him the engagement was off.

From then on, Connor was a free man.

So he waited several months. He let Aveline go with the rest of the class when it was time to be dismissed. He didn't initiate conversation if she didn't want it. Connor was a patient man, and he knew she would come back to him eventually. That kiss was still fresh on his mind.

One day in the middle of April, when the heavens had decided to part and let the rain fall, she came to him while he sat reading a book in his living room.

Confused, he let her in and removed his reading glasses to ask her what was wrong. Instead of a verbal reply, she latched her arm around his neck and kissed him with a passion that made all logical thought go out the window.

Aveline was his to claim.


	15. Chapter 15

**Breakout**

They had been in prison for six days, and it seemed like there was no escape.

The outside walls were a dozen miles high, made of smooth stone and mortar, and several men guarded every section of the walkways above them in the courtyard.

For once, they truly felt helpless.

Aveline paced the cold, hard floor of the small cell, huffing in irritation as Connor laid on the cot, looking up at the bright white moon through the grate in the ceiling. "How much longer will you pace?" he asked, his tone flat.

"I don't know, but we've been stuck here for 6 days! That's more than enough time!" she replied, kicking the straw on the floor. "We have to get out of here, Connor. We can't just sit here and do nothing. I—"

The big Native got to his feet and seized her gently by the shoulders. "Aveline, there is nothing we can do. We have to wait for the right opportunity to escape." Her bright hazel eyes suddenly dimmed and she rested her head on his chin.

"I—We need to get out of here. I'm tired of waiting," she sighed.

"Do not worry. We will find a way out." He guided her to the cot and laid down, pulling her on top of him. "For now, rest."

The tanned woman sighed in defeat and lay her head on his chest for a moment, then lifted herself up to look at him. "If I were stuck in this cell with anyone else, I'd probably go mad." Connor thumbed her cheek awkwardly, affectionately, then let her bring her lips to his.

He pulled away, trying to calm his thudding heart. "Now is not the time."

"Fine," she breathed.

He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Be patient." The female Assassin decided to concentrate on his steady, slow breathing and the _lub dub_ of his heart until she drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up!" Connor shouted. Aveline jolted upright from her sleep, confused and blurry-eyed. How much time had passed?

"Quoi (What)?" she asked, clearing her throat. He grabbed her by the arms and yanked her to her feet; she was fully awake now.

"The prisoners started a riot. Now is our chance!" he told her, rushing out the open cell door.

"Attendez (Wait!)" she shouted, slipping on her boots and running to catch up with him. "We have to get our weapons."

"I know." He stopped at a door to their left and kicked it open. There, sitting plainly on the table were their weapons. Immediately, they began to re-equip their gear, and left as soon as they were ready.

As they ran for the courtyard, they could hear shouts and clashing swords, as well as gunshots. Once outside, the chaos unfolded before them and they were forced to fight back to back once again.

"Doesn't this remind you of something, cher?" Aveline asked, removing her sugar cane machete.

"I recall there being just a few men, not a small army," he replied. The group of prison guards closed in on them, and they began to defend themselves, deflecting knives and swords as they slowly detained each assailant.

It had been a while since either of them had eaten, so Aveline found herself quickly growing fatigued and her movements became sluggish and ill-timed. Connor was so engrossed in fighting that when she yelped in pain, he nearly dropped his tomahawk in surprise.

"Aveline!" he shouted. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her clutching her side as she struggled to defend herself with her left handed weapon.

"I'm fine!" she assured him, though he could hear the pain in her voice. They had to get out of there soon. There were just four men left, but after a few minutes, none of the men stood, and they were free to leave the prison yard. Connor immediately rushed to his woman's side, noting that she had a cut across the right side of her rib cage that was bleeding steadily. She pushed him away gently. "We must get out of here first before we do anything to treat it."

He hesitated, but nodded and silently led the way back to the stables where their horses waited.

The ride back to the Homestead was quick, but each step of the way, Connor was noting his wife's condition. Already, she was growing pale.

She let him help her out of the saddle and carry her into the house. "Why is it that every time we leave the Homestead, I come back with an injury?" she asked.

"You're willing to put yourself in harm's way for what you believe, as I would do, which is why I chose you as my wife," he answered as he carried her up the stairs.

"How endearing, mon mari (my husband)." The Native set her down on their bed and began to remove her blouse and vest. They had grown accustomed to such intimacy that they were no longer the nervous, shy newlyweds they once were when it came to undressing one another.

He began to work on her wound, cleaning the blood with the tattered cloth they kept in their dresser. "Next time, I will be more careful. I will not let them get so close to you." He began to wrap fresh gauze around her bronzed torso.

"Connor, you cannot be my protector all the time. We are Assassins; we're trained to fight, to endure pain. It was my fault I ended up like this."

"But how many more times?" he asked harshly. His hand slid over a few of the scars that hadn't yet healed. "I cannot bear to lose you." His brown-gold eyes rested on her green ones and she pulled him to her, letting him rest his head on her chest as they lay there.

"You won't lose me, Connor. I will not let anything happen to me—or the baby." Immediately, his heart stopped, and he lifted his upper half to look into her eyes once again.

"Baby?" Realization dawned on his face. "You're pregnant."

"Yes," she beamed.

Connor lifted up further, sliding his fingers down the smooth skin of her belly. "You don't look pregnant."

"Not yet," she chuckled. "But our baby, with our blood is growing in there every single day."

The thought of being a father excited him, yet filled him with anxiety. "You should not have told me."

"Why?" her voice dropped.

"I will never let you leave the house."

**Guys I will try to add a new chapter of Coincidence Non in less than 2 days, I promise!**


	16. Chapter 16

Sweets For My Soul

The moment I saw her, I was in love.

It may be foolish to other people who don't believe in such things as love at first sight, but it was true in my case.

She was beautiful—tall, slender yet soft and effeminate, smart, funny, and had an aura of calmness about her. She was nothing like the other girls I had been around—loud, begging for attention, and quite obnoxious.

I saw her once at the grocery store and twice at the movies, but that was it.

And that was all it took. But I never thought I'd see her again.

Until I took a cooking class at the college.

There she was, two rows in front of me, leaning over a bundt pan, pouring in the mixture. I was so focused on her that I nearly lost my cake mix on the table. I couldn't believe she was so close to me.

When we were both at the sink to clean our utensils, she spoke to me.

"You look familiar." That made my heart skip a beat; she remembered me.

"We've run into each other a few times."

"What's your name?"

"Connor. And yours?"

"Aveline." We shook hands, but I didn't want to let go. Her skin was so soft and warm. "So why are you in this class? There's nothing but girls here."

"My dad likes to eat fast food, so we agreed if I can make something better than what he's eating, then he'll stop."

She laughed, and I wanted to kiss her then and there. Her freckles were even more visible when she smiled. And her green eyes lit up like twin emeralds. This woman would either make me or break me. "Sounds like a good deal."

And from that day on, we sat next to one another, exchanged cooking tips and recipes, and even helped one another with class assignments.

A few times, she allowed me to taste her desserts, and I had never been so fond of sugar in my life. Aveline had a talent for cooking. I found out so much about her in so little time, and I found myself eager to be with her every day now that her personality was beginning to blossom before my eyes.

But then one day, it all stopped. She started coming to class late, if at all. She sat far away from me, and everyone else for that matter, and she didn't even want to speak to me.

I didn't know what I had done wrong.

Then I found out the answer one day after class; I had decided to follow her to talk to her when I found her hugging a man out in the parking lot. I didn't know the nature of their relationship, but the gesture alone was enough.

For obvious reasons, I felt a sting in my chest and I resolved not to bother her again.

Several weeks passed, and Aveline and I had been strangers once again, but her mood had changed drastically. Her eyes were tired most days, she barely participated in class, and she left immediately after class was over.

I shared my concerns with the teacher and he told me that she had had a bad breakup with her boyfriend and her father had died of cancer. Although the company probably wasn't welcome, I went to find her before she left. Thankfully, she was at the trunk of her car when I found her wiping her eyes.

She noticed me immediately, and before I could say anything, she threw herself into my arms and began wailing.

In that moment, though she was hurting and I was relieved she was all mine again, it felt right—us being together.

That night, I went home and baked her a yellow cake with chocolate frosting and put "My Condolences" as best I could with pink frosting on the top and brought it to school the next day.

The smile that lit her face made my day, and the kiss that followed when we were alone were all the thanks I needed.

Once we finished the class, she gave me her phone number and I did the same. We had decided to extend our relationship past the classroom.

One day, my father finally decided to let me cook dinner for him, and I gladly obliged. He hovered around in the kitchen, trying to discern what it was I was cooking, and I found myself constantly trying to push him back into the living room. After protesting a few times, he finally decided to relax and watch TV.

I had become so absorbed in preparing the meal, that I jumped when the doorbell rang, and I was quick to answer it.

"A friend of yours, Connor?" my father asked, still staring at the TV.

"Yes." I opened the door, and there she stood in a deep purple dress and her hair in a high ponytail.

My stomach turned to mush when she smiled. "Hi," she said shyly.

"Hello." I stepped aside to let her in and my father immediately got to his feet to greet her. "Father, this is Aveline. Aveline, this is my father, Haytham Kenway."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kenway," she said extending her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied, accepting her hand and shaking it. "Connor, I think you should check on the food; I'll get the chicken out of the oven." Confused, I started to say something until he practically shoved me into his kitchen.

"I didn't cook a chicken," I said.

"I know you didn't. She's not just your friend; she's your girlfriend!" he whispered.

"And if those are my intentions, there is nothing you can say about it."

"I know, you're a grown man and all that banter, but remember your mother is strange when it comes to the idea of you dating."

"I think she'll like Aveline. Don't you?"

"I don't know anything about the girl yet. Where did you meet her?"

"In my cooking class."

My father thought for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, at least she can cook. Maybe your mother can learn a thing or two from her."

"Exactly _what_ do I need to learn?"


End file.
